Anything But Ordinary
by Miss Kass
Summary: A songfic to the tune of Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne. Chas lusts for John, but does John know that? Hints of Chastine.


Title: Anything But Ordinary 

**Author: **Miss Kass

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **879

**Summary: **A songfic to the tune of Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne. Chas lusts for John, but does John know that? Hints of John/Chas

**Disclaimer: **You must be nuts, I own nothing to do with the movie other than a double DVD. I do own a copy of Anything But Ordinary, but I don't own the actual song.

----------------------

**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep**

**It's my lullaby**

You hear that John? It's the sound of me going crazy for you. You don't understand just how much my love extends. _Sometimes I get so weird_ about you, watching you and wanting to feel your rough lips against mine, _I even freak myself out_. _I laugh myself to sleep_ thinking of that time you slipped gracefully into the cab covered in demon entrails; _it's my lullaby_.

**Sometimes I drive so fast**

**Just to feel the danger**

**I wanna scream**

**It makes me feel alive**

And you know John, _sometimes I drive so fast_, _just to feel the danger_ you won't allow me to experience, because you just won't let me help you on an exorcism, will you? _I wanna scream at you_, but I just can't bear to see the hurt that'll appear in your big brown eyes. But driving, _it makes me feel alive_.

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

Sometimes I wonder, _is it enough to love _you John? _Is it enough to breathe_, to simply breathe in the smoky smell you leave behind when you exit a room, the whiskey smell trailing you everywhere. _Somebody rip my heart out _so I can show you just how much it beats for you John, every moment of the day, _and leave me here to bleed_, bleed just for you, a cascade as red as the depths of Hell you so often frequent.

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

_Is it enough to die? _To die so I can be with you when you leave this plane and enter your second life? But _somebody save my life_ so I can go to Heaven with you, because I know that's where you belong. John, can you hear this? _I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_.

**To walk within the lines**

**Would make my life so boring**

**I want to know that **

**I have been to the extreme**

_To walk within the lines _and live life like everyone else _would make my life so boring_, I would hate to have to follow standards and not love you John, because I know people who would never approve of our love, even though it is nothing more than that. _I want to know that _you love me, why won't you tell me? I'd go to Hell for you, sometimes it feels as though I have, as though _I have been to the extreme_.

**So knock me off my feet**

**Come on now give it to me**

**Anything to make me feel alive**

_So knock me off my feet_ John, you know you want to do it. All those times you've stared at my while I talk, oh I've noticed. I know I've always wanted to sweep you off your feet into the best kiss you've ever had. _Come on now give it to me_. I know you can't resist me, so why won't you give me what I want, and maybe while you're doing that you could stop calling me kid. I'm a teenager John, old enough to be an adult. Would you ever do _anything to make me feel alive_? It seems as though every single thing you do is for yourself, though I'm not surprised.

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breathe?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

John, really, _is it enough to love _you, could I do ANYTHING more to get your attention. You seem to ignore me all the time, but I can see your glances, I know you're watching my every move. _Is it enough to breathe_ your silky scent, and pretend that it could one day be all mine, though I know that will probably never happen. _Somebody rip my heart out _so I can stay with you if you do go to Hell, maybe that somebody should be me, because both of us know that suicides have only one place to go. _And leave me here to bleed_. I wonder what would happen if you stumbled into your apartment blind drunk one day and found me bloody and dead on the couch, my heart in my hand. Would you wonder why you had never showed me your true feelings, or just yell for someone to clean up the mess?

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody saved my life**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.**

_Is it enough to die_, would dying be enough for you to believe in your emotions. Perhaps I would have to follow you around forever as a dreaded half-breed, terrorising you as that slut Angela followed you around. But _somebody saved my life_, somebody showed me that even though you don't love me on the outside, your heart beats for mine, and you love me on the inside stronger than anything else you've ever felt. Seriously John, am I nothing but an ordinary kid to you? Well, _I'd rather be anything than ordinary please_, _I'd rather be anything than ordinary please_.


End file.
